David Jones
David Jeremiah Jones, appearing as a main character in Season 1 and Season 5 of Criminal Case, is the Inspector turned Senior Detective of the Grimsborough Police Department, working alongside the player as partners throughout both seasons. Appearance At 33 years of age, Jones is a senior police officer (Inspector) for the Grimsborough Police Department. Jones sports dark brown spiky hair and light blue eyes. He has long ears and a wide nose. Jones mostly wears a standard Grimsborough PD uniform, which is a light blue, full-sleeve shirt with a blue-grey necktie. Apart from that, the two sleeves of his shirt sport the logo of the Grimsborough Police Department. He also wears a pair of black pants with a black leather belt. In The Conspiracy, Jones is now 38 years old and has been promoted to Senior Detective. He has grown a five'o clock shadow and wears a brown jacket with the logo of the GPD on both sleeves over his uniform, and his tie is now black. According to Pretty Simple, Jones is 5 feet, 10 inches tall and weighs 165 lbs. Notable Events of Criminal Case Season 1 Jones was introduced to the player in the very beginning of the game. In To Die or Not to Die, Jones bought a deer clock from Desmond Galloway's Antique Shop, which cost him his whole salary: $1200. Then in Anatomy of a Murder, he bought a bear rug from taxidermist Mortimer Mutlog to go with his deer clock. Also in the former case, Jones kept calling cats "evil" after getting results of the analyses that were related to animals. This may show that Jones is afraid of cats. However, in Burying the Hatchet, Jones showed no sign of fear of cats and even stated that he liked them, as in his lines after repairing an amulet. In The Summoning, Jones revealed that ever since he was a kid, he always felt uncomfortable whenever he used to go to the local Grimsborough library. The librarian, Constance Bell, knew Jones ever since he was a young boy and did not like him for some reason (probably because Jones never returned her library books in time). For example, when the team went to search her library for the first time, she ordered Jones not to touch any of her books. In No Smoke Without Fire, after learning about the murder of the chief of the Grimsborough scouts, Connor Sullivan, Jones mentioned that he used to be a scout when he was a kid, and stated that these kinds of things (namely murder) would never happen back in his days and that things were much simpler at that time. In Dog Eat Dog, Margaret Littlewood (an old lady who participated in the annual Dog Pageant competition with her dog, Astrid) poisoned Jones so that she would not get caught and arrested for the murder of another Dog Pageant participant, Molly Robinson. Margaret took her opportunity to poison Jones when the team went to give her back Astrid's ribbon. As a result, Jones became extremely sick by the end of Chapter 2 and could not do further investigation. He was then replaced by Ramirez, an officer of the Grimsborough PD. After being arrested and taken to trial, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which then fortunately recovered Jones. Also during the trial, she asked the police to give Jones her secret book of recipes, and her pet dog, Astrid, so that Jones could take care of it and also enter the Dog Pageant competition with it. Jones then took part in the competition with Astrid, and surprisingly won. During the events of At the End of the Rope, Grace overheard Jones picturing her fiancé, Luke Harris, as the one behind Lisa Edwards' murder (since Luke was one of the suspects in the case). This infuriated Grace, who then got mad at Jones, thus shouting him out with his full name: David Jeremiah Jones. In Marked for Death, it is revealed that there's a funny page called "Oh my Jones!" on Friendnet (the in-game parody of Facebook) where people publish funny pictures of Jones to have a laugh at him and that the page has over 1,000 hearts (a take on Facebook's "likes"). Jones also mentions that he hasn't found a way to shut down the page yet. In Good Girls Don't Die, the citizens of Maple Heights filed complaints against Jones for being rude to them. Chief Samuel King stated that the case was too serious for him. As a result, Jones had to be temporarily replaced by Grace, the Head of Forensics of the Grimsborough PD. Jones stopped shaving on a regular basis from the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here until the Additional Investigation of There Will Be Blood. As a result, he grew a stubble and sustained eye bags from lack of sleep, specifically ever since Chief King committed suicide. After restoring peace in the city of Grimsborough at the climax of the aforementioned case, the player accepted a position in the Pacific Bay Pacific Bay Police Department, but not before Cathy King and the Grimsborough PD threw a farewell party for the player. Jones took some time to remember the player's first day on the job and commented on how he used to be a "bit of a jerk" back then. Furthermore, he referred to the above-mentioned incident when he thanked the player for saving his life when Margaret tried to kill him with her poisoned cupcake. When it was time to bid a final goodbye, Jones consoled a weeping Ramirez and wished the player a good future before finally shedding tears and requesting the player to remember the Grimsborough PD. Season 5 Snake in the Grass Five years later Jones was the first to greet the player upon their return to the Grimsborough Police Department. He said that he was a little more experienced but still the same old Jones the player had left five years prior. He also showed various changes around the department before asking Chief Parker if he could take the player to the zoo to meet up with Nathan, the coroner of the department during the player's time. There, however, they found him dead, launching their first case back together. After arresting Nathan's killer, Jones helped in arresting Jackson Peacock for illegal panda trade. Meanwhile, Gloriaand the player approached him so he could explain the satellite that crash-landed in Grimsborough a year prior to the case. Jones said that a commercial satellite orbiting Earth experienced a technical malfunction and crashed in a desolate part of the forest. He said that nobody got hurt in the incident and that the city had mostly forgotten it by that point. He then proceeded to officially welcome Gloria and the player to the department. Hell Is Other People Jones approached the player, who was accompanying Jasper Everett in hopes of exploring the crash site. Jones said that he had lost something while on a stroll in Elmwood Avenue and asked the player to accompany him in finding it. There, the player found puzzle pieces which they then repaired. The pieces turned out to be Jones' invitation of the player to his house party later in the night. He said that he figured a good celebration was due after a hectic first few weeks of the player's stay in Grimsborough. Jasper, Amir, Alex, Cathy, Gloria, and the player attended the house party. Jones told the player that the champagne was almost going to start without them. He then told Jasper to lighten up about failing to explore the satellite before starting the toast. Hear My Cry After wrapping up the loose ends in the case, Gloria and the player asked Jones for more information about the satellite that had crashed into Grimsborough. Jones questioned why they cared that much about the satellite, with Gloria saying that it felt weird that people were trying to minimize the event. Jones then changed the subject of the conversation and invited the two out for drinks, before an earthquake suddenly struck Grimsborough. Stonewalled After arresting Stella Ziarati's killer, Gloria and the player questioned Jones after they learned that he had handled missing person Zoe Kusama's phone. He explained to them that he had been asked to help the missing person's department and had been put on Zoe's case. He told them that he had found out that Zoe had last been seen at the library, which prompted Gloria and the player to reinvestigate the place. After learning that Zoe had been seen entering a mysterious car on the day that she disappeared, Jones tried to convince the two to stop investigating. When Gloria suggested that they shouldn't give up, Jones assumed that they were doubting his detective skills and stormed off. Shooting Star After arresting Ronald Rooney's killer, Gloria and the player learned that Jones had been dating Zoe Kusama, the missing social worker. When confronted, he admitted that he should have been honest from the start, but found it hard to tell them the truth. He then lamented on Zoe's disappearance, before Gloria reassured him that they would find her. The Bloom of Doom After arresting Valereea Valz's Sean Rubio, Gloria and the player asked Jones for a lead about the disappearance of Zoe Kusama. He revealed that she had been looking into the disappearance of a man called Trey Warner, who had last been seen at JJJ Junkyard. After discovering that Trey had been kidnapped, which suggested that Zoe had been kidnapped for looking into the disappearance, Gloria and the player informed Jones about her possible kidnapping. Jones then suggested that he had let Zoe down, to which Gloria assured him that they would find Zoe alive. The Art of Murder Mid-investigation, Jones revealed to Gloria and the player that Tony Marconi, who had been released from prison a year prior, had attended a party that Meera Kat was supposed to attend after her performance. After arresting Meera Kat's killer, Jones and the player tried to find out if Tony was hiding something. They later learned that Tony was running a business from The Greens. Afterwards, Jones was informed that Zoe had been found, but was disappointed to learn that Zoe did not remember him as she was suffering from amnesia. Later, when Zoe revealed that she had remembered seeing Tony, Jones and the player interrogated Tony and demanded to know what he had done to her. However, Tony protested and claimed that he didn't know who Zoe was, but promised to report to them if he heard anything. I Lost My Heart in Xerda After arresting Kayla Markham's killer, Jones asked the player for their help because he had angered Zoe when they had gone to the antique store, but was unsure as to what he had done. After learning that she had gone to confront Tony Marconi, Jones and the player found Zoe and learned that she had recalled a memory of being strapped to a chair and experimented on, and her frustration had caused her to lash out. Jones and Zoe then left the player in order to talk. A Rock and a Hard Place Jones and the player went under DreamLife's dome in order to infiltrate their meteorite lab and investigate what the company was doing with it. When they entered the lab however, they found the decapitated body of the dome's head of security, Barb Bellamy. Unfortunately for the team, CEO Rozetta Pierre entered the lab after they found the body. Seeing Jones over Barb's body, Rozetta accused Jones of the murder and told the team to leave. Judge Powell negotiated with Rozetta to allow the cops 12 hours to investigate, but Jones was forced to sit out of the investigation. At the end of the investigation, the team arrested janitor Cyril Shelwater for the murder and all of DreamLife's charges against Jones were dropped. Death in My Hand Mid-investigation, Jones and the player found Zoe's digital camera in the dome's security checkpoint, prompting the team to flag her as a suspect in the case. Later, after finding out that all the evidence pointed to Zoe as the killer of Dr Ernesto Vega, Jones still did not believe that Zoe was a killer. However, after Zoe confessed everything straight away, Jones and the player had no choice but to place her under arrest. After Zoe was remanded in custody, Jones stormed out of the station, angry over DreamLife's treatment of Zoe, prompting Gloria and the player to go to the lakeside where Ernesto was killed to look for him. However, the team only found Jones's gun there. Per Rita's analysis, the gun was not fired but it had Tony Marconi's fingerprints on it, which leaded the team to go and talk to him. After Tony revealed that Jones had run towards the dome's security checkpoint, the team rushed there and found a security logbook stating that Hawk Eye Security took Jones into custody. After that, the team went bail Jones out of custody. When talking with the team, Jones apologized for his actions earlier, explaining that the incident had left him a blind rage. Later, Jones decided to face Zoe, he then assured her that he did not think of her as a monster for killing Ernesto. Then, after Zoe revealed that she did remember the room where she and other people were experimented on was Lab 88-B, Jones promised that he and the team would bring DreamLife to justice. In Cold Blood After Jones' freak-out with Tony Marconi, Chief Parker ordered him to take some time off. However, mid-investigation, Gloria and the player caught Jones sneaking into the dome. When being asked about the reason why he did that, Jones told that he had to bring the people who hurt his girlfriend, Zoe, to justice. After Gloria told him that he should let the team do it, Jones agreed and apologized for what he had done. He then left the dome. Up in Flames Mid-investigation, beat cop Mia Loukas informed Gloria and the player of a break-in at Tony's house. After heading to there, the team found a lock picking set with some hair, which turned out to be Astrid's one, meaning that Jones was the person who broke into Tony's house. The team then decided to talk to Jones to find out the reason why he did it. Answering about this, Jones explained that it was a part of his attempt to investigate the murder on his own, as Chief Parker pulled him off the case, saying that he had too much history with Tony. In the end of the conversation, the team had no choice but flag Jones as a suspect in Tony's murder. Later, after analyzing Tony's diary, Gabriel told the team that Jones had already discovered why Tony was the only person Zoe could remember while she had amnesia, however, he did not tell the team about this. When being confronted by the team, Jones explained that he just discovered that earlier in the morning, when he visited Zoe in the asylum. There, Zoe told Jones that she saw Tony hauling dead bodies past her cell under the dome. Jones then angrily blamed Tony for not helping her under the dome. Later, Jones told the team that he had called Tony and demanded an explanation, however, Tony refused to answer anything. So he had broken into Tony's house to find the truth. Nevertheless, he did not find anything. After all the events, Gloria hoped that Jones did not kill Tony to avenge Zoe. Luckily, Jones was found to be innocent for Tony's murder as the team incarcerated Emilio Fuller for the crime. However, Jones then told the team that he was planning to resign from the police force, saying that he was unfit to be an officer. Not wanting Jones to resign, Ramirez and the player decided to make a video complication of his best moments with the police to remind him that being a detective was his life. After Ramirez and the player found a videotape in Tony's house, they got it to Alex, who was able to combine it with the footage from Ramirez's archive. Later, the team caught Jones in the airport and successfully convinced him to stay in the force. After that, Jones decided to take a brief break and consult a therapist to get over the harrowing events surrounding Tony and DreamLife. Pain in the Neck After taking a break, Jones finally returned from his leave, saying that he's ready to come back to work. Jones then accompanied the player in going for a walk on campus on the university open day to learn more about Rozetta's past. However, they then heard a scream coming from the university's cafeteria, where they found the body of economics professor René Narcisse, where they thereby launched a murder investigation. Head Case Before coming across the murder, Jones was originally assigned to be the player's partner. However, after Jones and the player discovered that Zoe had been killed, Jones was taken off the case due to emotional stress. Later, Jones made a scene at the precinct when he threatened to kill whoever murdered Zoe. He was later taken aside to be consoled by Gabriel. After the trial, Jones attempted to commit suicide by overdosing on sedatives. Thanks to Gabriel and Amir, the team was able to synthesize an antidote to counteract the effect of the sedatives. Jones apologized for putting the team under stress, but claimed that there was no point in living without Zoe. Gabriel then consulted Dr Jennifer Russo for advice on how to help Jones, where she suggested that they find the letters that Zoe had written to Jones during her treatment. After finding a letter, Gabriel and the player gave it to Jones, who thanked the team and promised to keep living since that was what Zoe wanted. Running Scared Jones was called back to duty to assist the player in the investigation into Ad Astra's kidnapping of Jake and Carter Hayes, as Gloria was too personally involved and emotionally distraught to assist. He then assisted the player in finding Jake's murderer (and Carter's kidnapper), and reunited Carter with his mother. Blaze of Glory Jones assisted the player in investigating the murder of Denise Daniels while her neohumans were wreaking havoc all over the city. While recapping the case under the destroyed dome, a short circuit or a gas leak caused an explosion. While the player was safe behind a shattered wall, Jones had to be sent to surgery, massively affected by the explosion. Throughout the remainder of the investigation (with Gloria replacing Jones), the team monitored his health with him only waking up after Denise's killer was confronted. While still in pain, Jones rejoined the team (albeit with one less eye) while they were preparing to face off against Otto and the rest of the neohumans. Two weeks after the neohumans were defeated, the doctors made Jones go on a 5-month enforced leave to recover. Personal life Jones is a senior police officer of the Grimsborough PD whose salary is $1200 per month. Jones is divorced, as mentioned by himself in Death by Crucifixion when he claimed that his ex-wife, Charlotte, always wanted him to see a psychologist because of the stress being a police officer caused. The couple eventually got divorced after Charlotte realized she could not handle the risk his job entailed. Jones also had a grandfather who, he claims, was an astrologer. Jones hates chain smokers and sewers, as implied by himself in The Grim Butcher and A Russian Case respectively. He dislikes suspects who either get on his nerves, make excuses to deceive him, or seek to earn special treatment from him as a vehicle to receive pardon for his suspicions. Besides that, he loves country music, burgers and cupcakes, is interested in magic, and his greatest weaknesses are cookies. He is allergic to compost, and also hates the smell of hand sanitizer. As a child, Jones wanted to be a magician and was also interested in becoming a firefighter, but couldn't become either one, although he did successfully become a boy scout. Apart from that, he loved to play in greenhouses, collect baseball and wrestling cards, and was a fan of wrestler Tom Norris and even owned a pair of Tom's wrestling shorts. Also, Jones often used to get lost in the forest and his mom thus had to make up scary stories to keep him away from going back there—such as making up a creature called "Ni!", which still scares Jones in his adult age. Oddly, Jones also wanted a pink bedroom when he was a kid, and admitted that he even reads the "Girly Gossips" magazine and uses a women's hair removal cream called "Fair Away" as an adult. He also likes to go fishing. As a young student, Jones used to work at a luxury restaurant, and also worked as a dishwasher at an upscale restaurant some other time in his life. Jones may have practiced S&M in his past. In A Deadly Game, Jezabela seems to recall a time in which they spent together. For some reason, Jones is not eager to tell this story or explain whether or not he knows Jezabela and her club. Jones is also noted to be a fan of the University band called Lone Roses and the University football team known as the Grimsborough Quails, as showcased in Killing Me Softly and Dead Man Running respectively. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Officials Category:Pure Good Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Good Category:Optimists Category:Loyal Category:Successors Category:Animal Kindness Category:Businessmen Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Betrayed Category:Victims Category:Friend of a Villain